The Tale of Rose Zeller and her unfortunate older brother, Jarred
by Avese23
Summary: Rose Zeller is talented and possesses everything her older brother Jarred could ever want. She is brilliant at everything she tries, she has tons of friends, and magic comes as easy as a flick of her mother's wand. But something remarkable happens on Jarred's eleventh birthday. Instead of being rejected from Hogwarts, he gets not one but two letters! Read to unravel untold history!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: this is all fanfiction. Rose Zeller is _actually_ in  the order of the phoenix. The world of harry potter is owned by JK Rowling.**

Prologue:

The spirit was high in the Zeller household. Cedonia Zeller's four year old daughter, Rose, had made her mother's wand fly off the counter and into the child's open hand. Cedonia was very proud,

"Oh!" she exclaimed with delight "My little girl is a witch!"

Cedonia had been worried that Rose wouldn't show signs of magical blood. Her husband, Wilford was a muggle and her eldest daughter, Emily, a squib. It also didn't help that Rose's six year old brother, Jarred, hadn't shown signs of magic since he was two.

"I don't get how such a talented boy shows such a lack of magic", the villagers would say whenever Jarred passed by on the way to the market to pick up some potion ingredients with his mum. Even though they were trying to be sentimental, it still made Jarred blush and drop whatever he was holding. This could be very unfortunate, especially when he was holding frogspawn. While Jarred lacked in it, Rose had a knack for magic. She could make herself disappear when she was sad, she could make things fly at her parents when they made her angry, she could make her brother's stuff turn into sand when he drank the last of the pumpkin juice.

Year after year Rose's power strengthened, and her brother's power decreased. Jarred's skin paled and his body slowed. Meanwhile, Rose's face became flushed and her eyes shone energy. Cedonia and Wilford tried as they might to cheer him up. Cedonia comforted him with treats of all sizes whenever he showed any sign of magic at all, and told him stories of how hard it was to perform magic under stress, and that he just needed time and rest. Wilford took a different approach preaching that he was proud of his daughter and would be proud to take on another squib. Jared didn't seem to improve from his parent's words of wisdom, but that didn't stop them from trying. They made sure to separate the two youngest of their children. Nevertheless, Rose still found a way to innocently torture her older brother. Placing fake wands all over the house, setting chocolate frogs on his mattress. Yet whenever one of these schemes occurred, she was always in the right.

Like for instance, one day (now 9 ½ years old) Jarred was hanging up his newest robe to dry after soaking it in warm soapy water, saw a garden gnome shuffling around the yard. At first he froze, afraid of angering the frightening creature. Of course, once he noticed that his sneakoscope was clutched in its stubby fingers he was motivated to try and stop it. He ended up covered in mud, a nasty scratch on his right knee, and no sneakoscope.

It didn't seem like Rose could wriggle out of that one. The sneakoscope was always kept in a locked box and Rose was the only one but him who knew where the key was (he hadn't meant for her to know, it was a long story; involving their older sister's textbooks; their owl, Sinrose; and half a dozen rusty knuts). Eventually, they reasoned that he must have forgotten to close the box properly. They also gave him a scolding for not de-gnoming the well enough. How, Mr. and Mrs. Zeller said, could sweet little 7 year old Rose have done it when she was busy drawing in her room. Plus, anyone could have magicked it out with a simple charm.

So day after day of trouble went on, and no one was ever blamed. Nothing ever changed. Emily and her friend Olivia studied together. Rose doodled in her room, her parents close by admiring her many talents. And Jarred sulked as invitations to various muggle middle schools came in. You could hear him grumbling about the unfairness of them coming years in advance and that they had no heart, terrorizing because of his weaknesses before he was even 11.

Unfortunately, he couldn't hold off forever. The day he turned 11 and was denied from Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry, was nearly there. Little did he know, the day would be more wonderful, yet more terrible, than he could ever imagine...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: this is all fanfiction. Rose Zeller is _actually_ in  the order of the phoenix. The world of harry potter is owned by JK Rowling.**

Chapter one- Jarred

It was the summer of 1995, 11 year-old Jarred awoke to a soft hooting sound. The family owl, Sinrose, was perched on his bedroom window along with a new one. He jumped out of bed with a start. _**Finally,**_ he thought to himself, _**my letter.**_ He had never confessed this to anyone, not even himself, but he really didn't expect one. In fact, he was pleasantly surprised by it. It came to more of a surprise when he untied the parcel and found, not one, but _two_ letters. One was addressed to him:

Jarred Zeller

23, Upper Flagley

The airy bedroom on the ground floor.

Both letters had the Hogwarts crest so there was no mistaking it. Two people were invited to Hogwarts, and he had no idea who the second was. All the information he had was the address (same as his, _weird_ ), and a location (the kitchen), the name was smudged. He wanted to question the owl, but it had flown off after taking a sip from Sinrose's water bowl. Of course, owls couldn't talk in the first place so it was a bad plan from the start.

As he got changed, Jarred pondered the mysterious letter. His father was the only one who ever went in the kitchen. And honestly, he was too old for Hogwarts, and a muggle. Maybe Emily had accidentally befriended a witch or wizard his age. It was unlikely, but possible. He opened the door to the kitchen and gasped. There in the kitchen with a plate of treacle tart, was his worst nightmare come to life. Jarred ran from the room flushed, wondering how such a great day could turn so wrong. The unfairness of it made his sob. This was his chance to shine. This was his chance to impress his parents once and for all. Now, it was ruined. Ruined by _her._


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: this is all fanfiction. Rose Zeller is _actually_ in  the order of the phoenix. The world of harry potter is owned by JK Rowling. **~Thanks to Something526 for reviewing~

Chapter 2- Rose

Rose had just come down to sneak a chocolate frog. When she saw the treacle tart her mom had made for her brother's letter ceremony, she just couldn't resist. Her father thought celebrating someone turning 11 was just the same as celebrating someone turning 2 or 8. He thought; why have an extra celebration for 11, and not 10 (double digits!) or better 13 (your teen years!). But mum had insisted on it. Rose was only 9. She hadn't reached any special age at all.

Rose was just minding her own business (almost), when Jarred walked in. He looked excited about something. Rose was about to say "hi", when he cried out:

"You!" and then marched off.

Rose was baffled. What had _she_ done? Then she looked at the crumbs surrounding the countertop where she was perched, and then blushed. "Sorry," she called "You can still have one, I only ate the teeniest piece!"

Jarred did not reply. Rose crossed her arms. "Well fine then," she huffed "be like that. I don't have to share. Even if it is _yours._ "

She looked down at the half eaten tart and sighed. "I'm not even hungry anymore." she said to herself, depressed.

Sinrose swooped down and landed next to her wounded companion. Rose stroked the owl affectionately. "At least _someone_ likes me". She murmured.

"Your parents love you." Sinrose replied softly.

Rose rested her head on her hand and then sighed once more. She was used to Sinrose talking to her. She had all her life. Sinrose paused to read the hurt on Rose's face. She opened her beak then closed it, at a loss for words. "My parents love Jarred more". Rose said, her voice shaking. "They al-always spend more t-t-time wi-with him."

Sinrose made a stern clicking noise. Rose looked up at her, downheartedly. "Your parents love you very much" Sinrose hooted "Jarred just needs extra help, that's all".

Rose unconvinced, grumbled "If you say so", then hopped down from the counter, and headed into the living room, believing Jarred to be in the opposite end of the house in his room.

She was mistaken.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: this is all fanfiction. Rose Zeller is _actually_ in  the order of the phoenix. The world of harry potter is owned by JK Rowling.**

Chapter 3- Jarred

Jarred cooled himself down so he could practice telling his parents about the letter. He desperately wanted to crumple up the second letter and burn it in the fireplace. But, a tinge of guilt spread over him. Rose couldn't control that she was the smartest and most powerful 9-year-old he had ever met. It wasn't her fault that magic seemed to enchant her silky brown hair. There was no blaming someone for being so talented that her dark eyes glimmered with knowledge.

But Jarred couldn't help feeling jealous of his sister. She had everything. She never had to work hard to accomplish her goals. She was an expert at stuff without practicing or studying. She was optimistic, popular, brave, kind, loyal, ambitious, smart...in fact, she could fit into any Hogwarts house! He, on the other hand was a stupid, lazy, crooked, wimpy, hated, pessimist. He was too odd for muggles, and too weak for wizards. He was basically an unofficial unloved/unloving outlaw.

He was also a rather gloomy person. Always sulking about something or another. Never quite satisfied. To be fair, Jarred had never known the feeling of praise or had anyone look up to him. He had been diminished and outdone millions of thousands of times. But today he could change that. He was truly magical. In fact, he was his parents _first magical child_! Jarred swallowed his fear and stood up tall. He was unstoppable. He was a wizard-tobe! He glowed as much as Rose did, well almost.

He spotted his parents; his dad, wavy shoulder length brown hair, slightly graying. He had a thick beard and a bushy mustache under a long beaked nose. His small almond eyes were glaring at a copy of the daily prophet. I hear him murmur something to my mother. Her light blue eyes widen and she clasped a hand over her mouth horrified. She wore big round violet glasses and had curly ginger hair, also graying. She was the first to notice Jarred enter the room wearing pajama pants, his chudley cannons shirt, and nervous expression. "Jarred, what is it?" His father turned to stare at him and Jarred looked down at his feet.

A faint mumble was the only reply he could manage. Any further attempt was long forgotten when; SWOOP!

Sinrose soared over Jarred's head and nipped his left hand he yelped and dropped the letter, which Sinrose snatched. Jarred's attempts to grab it back failed miserably. He watched helplessly as Rose walked into the room and Sinrose dropped it into her open hands. She scanned it, gasped, scanned it again, shrieked, and then started jumping up and down repeatedly. "It's for me! I'm in Hogwarts! Mum! Dad! It's for me!"

And Jarred's day dropped lower still.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: this is all fanfiction. Rose Zeller is _actually_ in  the order of the phoenix. The world of harry potter is owned by JK Rowling.**

Chapter 4- Rose

Of course, Jarred just happened to have walked into the living room. Rose was about to exit the room before Jarred spotted her when she heard a low hoot from Sinrose and saw her start to attack Jarred. Oh, no! Whenever Sinrose did anything wrong, especially anything _Jarred_ related, Rose would be blamed. Even though Sinrose was really _Emily's_ responsibility, Rose named, cared for, and trained Sinrose. And whenever Sinrose scattered nuts around the garden, attracting gnomes; or stole Jarred's stuff; Rose was blamed. The unfairness of life!

To Rose's astonishment, Sinrose stole a parchment from Jarred's grasp, and dropped it into Rose's open hands. Great. Now she was in even more trouble! Rose tried to ignore it, but her curiosity failed her. She stole a glance at the paper. It was empty of both picture _and_ text. She scanned it, and realized it was a letter! And furthermore, though Rose couldn't see how she had missed it, the _Hogwarts crest_ was emblazoned onto the top right corner, where a stamp would normally be placed.

Rose turned the letter, this way, and that! Searching hungrily for any evidence of who the letter was addressed to, and what it could possibly be about. To her disappointment, no matter how she looked at it, the letter remained blank. She sighed, and was about to give the letter back, when she noticed something. To her horror, a bottle of revealing ink (her mum had tons, just lying around!) had a leak in the container.

Before she could do anything, a big fat blue drop of ink spilled on the letter. Jarred would _kill_ her. She always seemed to mess up, but Jarred on the other hand! He'd go to Hogwarts and learn fancy _spells,_ with a fancy _wand,_ and genius professors. And friends that actually liked _you_ , not just your powers. A tear started to fall, but she wiped it away before anyone could notice. She wondered if once Jarred had learned more magic he could fix the letter, she looked down to inspect the damage. She gasped, and reasoned (upon new information), that that wouldn't be necessary.

Where the ink had spilled words had formed, then new words, and new words, and a name. _Her_ letter now read;

Rose Zeller

23, Upper Flagley

The kitchen The living room

Rose gasped, her biggest dream had come true a whole two years early. She jumped up and down squealing; "It's for me! I'm in Hogwarts! Mum! Dad! It's for me!"

Her parents, who had been watching the whole affair, stone faced from the couch, jumped up gaping. "Our daughter's in Hogwarts! We have a 9 year old in Hogwarts!" Cedonia screeched.

Cedonia ran towards her daughter and engulfed her in a suffocating hug.

Just like always, her dad took a different approach. Wilford had never truly been a part of the wizarding community, and therefore had only two sources for understanding the magical world around him. His wife, Cedonia, and the daily prophet. He did not question either source, he had no reason not to believe everything they preached.

So when Cedonia read Emily a story about an evil guy with a hairy heart, Rose wasn't the only one with nightmares. When he overheard Jarred (5 at the time) telling his stuffed bear about a magical wishing fountain, Wilford spent a month searching for it before Cedonia explained that it was just a myth. And when the daily prophet said that the famous 5th year Hogwarts student, Harry Potter, was a self centered, vain, and power hungry liar; he drank up every word as fact.

This is why Wilford told Rose, with a stern look, that she had to be careful. "He is dangerous, you have to look out for yourself. We both know that you are smarter and more talented, always remember that." Rose shook her head in agreement but did not respond, her dad started to speak again, content on boosting Rose's spirit to it's maximum, "You are probably the youngest person to ever attend Hogwarts. If you hold onto your honor, and believe in yourself, you will do great things. In fact, you could even become more famous than 'the boy who lived' ever was. You can do more than live, you can prove your worth."

Rose smiled. She knew she could make her parents proud. It was unbelievable how amazing things had turned out for her!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: this is all fanfiction. Rose Zeller is** ** _actually_** **in** **the order of the phoenix.** **The world of harry potter is owned by JK Rowling.**

Chapter 5- Jarred

It was unbelievable how horrible things had turned out for him.

 _Life either really hates me, or really loves Rose._ Jarred thought, grimacing. _Maybe both._ He added with a sigh. His parents had been so distressed by his lack of talent. This must be like losing a knut and finding a Galleon. Why was he always the knut? He wanted to go back to bed and sulk.

He almost did do just that. Luckily, his mum saved his mood before it completely dissolved. "What's this?" she asked, reaching for his invitation to Hogwarts.

"My letter" Jarred mumbled, secretly glad that _someone_ had noticed.

"What? What did you say? Speak up, darling!" His mother's eyes shone with excitement.

"It's my letter to Hogwarts, I've been excepted" Jarred repeated, loudly.

Just then, there was a loud crashing sound. Jarred turned around to see Emily bolt into the living room. "Did I hear correctly?" She said, her eyes wider than her mother's "Both of my siblings going to Hogwarts on the same day? This is a magical miracle!"

And before he could reply, Jarred and Rose were in the middle of a big family hug. "This is the best, Jarred, the best." Rose murmured "We're both in Hogwarts together."

"Yeah, the best" Jarred lied.

It wasn't that he meant to be ungrateful. He was truly glad to be in Hogwarts. It was what he had always wanted. He loved his sister, he really did, but sometimes she was hard to be around. She was so hyper and charismatic, it made him sick. He just wanted a moment of glory, a second in the spotlight, was it too much to ask?

Unfortunately, it seemed he'd have to share his chance of greatness with his brilliant sister. Jarred knew what that meant. It meant he would always be in Rose's shadow, and he wasn't sure he could tolerate that. Not sure at all.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: this is all fanfiction. Rose Zeller is _actually_ in  the order of the phoenix. The world of harry potter is owned by JK Rowling.**

Chapter 6-Rose

Rose watched as Jarred disappeared into the emerald green flames. Her body shook with anticipation. She would have taken the car with Emily and her father, but Jarred had called her a scaredy cat, and she had agreed to use floo powder like him and Cedonia. Rose had never done it before, and stepping into a fire-place didn't seem very welcoming. "And remember to annunciate, we don't want you ending up in the middle of nowhere, like that Potter boy". Her mother explained, worried beyond words.

"No, mum. I don't want to be known as someone who wanders around Knockturn alley, even if Jarred dares me too" Rose replied.

Cedonia pursed her lips "I'll have to speak to him about that. Now, carry on. I'll be right behind you."

Rose trembled "Promise?" she whimpered.

Cedonia crouched down to give Rose a tight squeeze. "Promise."

Rose took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames. "Diagon Alley!" and with that was off, at the mercy of the fire.

Rose landed with a bump. She bit back a scream, she had scraped her thigh on a piece of timber wood. "Merlin's beard!" she exclaimed, cursing mildly under her breath.

"Ooh, language Sis, don't let mum hear you say that." Rose looked up and saw Jarred waiting at the brick entrance to Diagon Alley.

"I don't have to listen to you, hypocrite!" Rose shot back.

"I'm just yanking your wand, remind me not to test your temper". Jarred grumbled.

"Speaking of wands, you guys stop squabbling, or neither of you will get one." Both siblings turned, blushing, to see their mother arriving from the fireplace.

"Yes, mum" they said in unison, both still disgruntled.

They had only gone so far when Cedonia noticed that Rose was limping. "Oh, my! Rose, what happened to your leg?"

"I scratched it when I landed in the fireplace" Rose explained, wincing.

"You poor thing, you should have mentioned it sooner. Here," Cedonia foraged through her handbag, pulling out her wand. "Episkey!" Immediately her wound vanished.

Rose murmured her thanks, then ran ahead. They had just entered Diagon alley, and Rose had seen something that had caught her eye. "Careful!" Cedonia cautioned "There have been rumors about dark stuff lately".

Rose snorted "Mum, you can't honestly be referring to that 'you know who' rubbish. You know the prophet says Potter should 'get off his high hippogriff'. I don't know what it means but it _sounds_ like they think he's-"

"Don't you dare diminish the dangers that horrible being caused, young lady!" Cedonia warned her daughter fiercely, "You should be thankful that that boy sacrificed so much so you could live in a safe world."

"But mum, he was only a baby! He didn't really _do_ anything. It was his parents who sacrificed stuff, and they're dead. Plus dad talks illy of him quite often-"

"Well, you're father's quite wrong then. He doesn't know not to believe every story that the prophet publishes." Cedonia sighed "Neither can you it seems".

"Stop being so down hearted" said Rose "The prophet is controlled strongly by the ministry. Nothing is published without their saying so."

Cedonia grimaced "That's what bothers me. Anyway, enough chit chat. We have a whole list of things to buy, and not much time to do so."

"Finally," said Jarred "I've been waiting forever for you two to stop bickering!"

"That goes for you too!" Cedonia retorted, making Rose giggle. "Now, where to first?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: this is all fanfiction. Rose Zeller is** ** _actually_** **in the order of the phoenix. The world of harry potter is owned by JK Rowling.**

Chapter 7- Jarred

 **First Year will require:**

•Uniform

~Three sets of plain black work robes (black)

~One plain pointed hat (black for day wear

~One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

~One winter cloak (black, silver, fastenings)

~Please note that all students clothes should carry a name tag at all times

•Books

~Standard book of spells. Year 1 and Miranda Godshawk

~A history of magic by: Bathilda Bagshot

~Magical theory by Aldabert Waffling

~ A beginners guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch

~One thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phyllilda Spore

~Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

~Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander

~The Dark Forces: A guide to protection by Quentin Trimble

~Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard

•Other Equipment

~A wand

~1 cauldron (pewter size, standard size 2)

~1 set of glass or crystal phials

~1 telescope

~1 set of brass scales

~Students may also bring, and owl, cat or a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!

Jarred read over the list hungrily, taking in every word. He heard his mother gasp and mutter to herself, "Defensive Magical Theory! What are you supposed to learn from that book? And in their 1st year? I didn't read it until my last year, and it was just so I could help my brother get into the ministry! Oh, well. That's what the list says…"

Jarred saw Rose try and grab her copy back from their mother. Cedonia held a firm grip. "You can see it once I figure out where to go to first".

Jarred saw Rose glaring at _his_ copy, and hid it under his jacket. He didn't want to have to share just because Rose was pouting. "Well, there's Potage's Cauldron Shop, let's stop by there first." Jarred and Rose followed their mother into the shop.

I was cool in there, and Jarred was thankful to escape the heat. He looked around at all the cauldrons and was amazed. He had never seen so many cauldrons in his life. There were regular ones, enchanted ones that self-stirred, ones made of solid gold! He rushed over to where his mother was examining them. "Hmm...Let's see" Cedonia picked one of the cauldrons up "They all have charms to help with weight, that's nice. I didn't expect to have to buy two. The Pewter Cauldrons are the cheapest at 15 Galleons...What does the list say?"

Rose who had managed to get her hands on the list again, handed it over, sulking. "Oh, good. It says Pewter standard size 2." Cedonia walked over to the front counter to pay.

When he thought his mother was out of earshot, he whispered to Rose. "Whatever the list says, all the cool kids will have _silver_ cauldrons"

Unfortunately, Cedonia still overheard and scolded him. "I don't have time for a child with an attitude" she looked inside her money bag warily "As it is I don't have anymore money on hand, so we'll have to wait until your father comes back from Gringotts."

This made Jarred moan. Rose on the other hand just grinned. "Don't worry, here he comes now!"

Sure enough, Wilford and Emily could be seen talking to Mr. Mulpepper outside of the Apothecary. Cedonia waved to catch their attention and then headed over to meet them. Jarred and Rose followed, excited for their next stop. After greeting each other and catching up on where they were in their shopping they headed inside. "Now, there's Wiggenweld Phial, but we need glass or crystal phials." Cedonia scanned the shelves for the stuff on the list "They don't seem to have any regular phials but...Ooh! Wait, the potion making kits come with them, and the ingredients. This says it will last for your first two years. And for only five sickles. Can I have two of these please?"

After giving mr. Mulpepper the money and saying good-bye, they left the store in search for their next stop. They passed by the Quality Quidditch Supplies, but Cedonia quickly turned down their hopes of getting anything. "But, Mum! Jarred broke my toy one, I need a real one." Rose whined.

"You saw the list, no brooms. You won't need a toy one, you can have a real one when you turn 12."

"But that's not for _3 years,_ I want one now!"

"I don't care, rules are rules." That stopped Rose from complaining but she didn't talk again until they passed the Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Mum, I Sinrose will need more food for when we get to Hogwarts." Rose reasoned.

"True" Cedonia replied "we should stop there for-"

"Wait, what!" Emily and Jarred exclaimed in equal levels of surprise. "Sinrose is going to Hogwarts?"

Cedonia and Wilford exchanged a look. "Emily, I know Sinrose is your owl but Rose will be going to Hogwarts and we need to be able to communicate."

"There are owls there, she can use those! Or Rain, she can use Rain". Emily said.

Rain was Wilford's carrier pigeon that Cedonia had enchanted to both understand the human language, and carry letters just as well as an owl. They use Rain in circumstances where an owl would be too suspicious.

"Emily, Rain is as old as you are. Sixteen is way too old to be flying long distances. The only thing keeping him alive is your mother's potions. Rain is for short trips, and short trips only." Wilford explained to a grumpy, but satisfied, Emily.

"What about me, I want an owl too!" Jarred said, exasperated that he was kept out of the conversation for so long.

"Rose is 2 years younger than you. We can get you a toad or a cat but we trust you more and don't need as daily reports-" Wilford started.

"Dad, I want an owl. Please?" Jarred said, his toes crossed beneath his trainers.

"We'll see what they're is." Cedonia said, careful not to make any promises.

As they entered the shop Jarred immediately saw what he wanted. Sitting on a perch right in the front was a magnificent Screech owl. It looked so strong and wise, and Jarred had the perfect name. Ingnotus, after the third Peverell brother in the deathly hallows story. There was only one problem;

"Oh, no no no. You can get a Barn owl like your sister, or a Brown owl, or a Tawny owl. They all cost 10 galleons. Or maybe, the Barred owl at 11 galleons. But the Screech owls and Snowy owls are 15 galleons. That's too much." Jarred was depressed even before his mother finished her rant.

"Please, I'll chip in! And I'll degnome the garden all by myself everyday until I leave for school. Please!" Jarred was very desperate, Ignotus was the owl of his dreams.

"I'm sorry, but it wouldn't be fair to Rose. She's always wanted a snowy owl. But I said 'no' when she and Emily were picking out Sinrose." said Cedonia, tired.

Jarred was about to give up when he heard a cheerful voice reply behind him. "It's okay with me mum. Honest, I love Sinrose more than any owl. Even a snowy owl." Jarred had never appreciated his sister's kind spirit, but now he was so grateful he could explode.

"Okay then, you can have a Screech owl." Cedonia said, Jarred cheered. Maybe life liked him after all.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: this is all fanfiction. Rose Zeller is** ** _actually_** **in the order of the phoenix. The world of harry potter is owned by JK Rowling.**

Chapter 8- Rose

Jarred got an owl. It was a screech owl which he named "Ignotus" after the third brother in "The Deathly Hallows". He was the one with the cloak. Rose secretly thought the name was stupid. For one, who named an owl after a storybook character? It made no sense to her. Plus, Ignotus was about hiding from Death (Death took a form in the story). Ignotus the owl, on the other hand, was anything but stealthy.

Yes, Ignotus could fly without making any noise at all. All owls could (except for the Elf Owl). But Ignotus was so noisy! He kept her awake all night with his constant hoots. Most of the time he just sang soft trills, which were actually quite nice. But whenever he got annoyed he'd let out a fierce rattling screech. It sounded like a cat being forced into a cold murky pool. He'd snap and hiss, it was infuriating!

The only one who got it worse was Sinrose. She had _very_ sensitive hearing, even for an owl. Rose thought Sinrose was being very patient with sharing a room with Ignotus, though her uncomfort was obvious. Finally, Rose decided that Ignotus _had_ to go.

It happened on the night before their departure to Hogwarts. Rose was trying to get a good night's sleep, but Ignotus kept her up. She immediately complained to her mum. "Mum!" she whined "Why is _Jarred's_ owl in my room. He is _not_ my responsibility!"

"Well, Sinrose is in your room. Your father and I thought having the owls in one room would be best." Cedonia explained.

"That's the point. For Emily's 11th birthday you gave her an owl. You gave _her_ an owl. And put it in _my_ room. You left a 7 year old to care for it!" Rose growled.

"But, I thought you _liked_ having Sinrose in your room, dear?" Cedonia crooned.

"Yes, now I do. Now Sinrose is my owl, so I can care for it. But then, she was not. Emily never cleaned out her cage or used her allowance to pay for her treats." Rose said, glaring "She didn't nurse Sinrose back to health last month when someone at the ministry in Uncle Lloyd's department thought Sinrose was carrying dark items. If Tristian hadn't pre formed the counter jinx in time-"

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" Cedonia asked, wounded "I don't get why you always go to my nephew for help, before asking me?"

Rose gave an inaudible response before returning to the topic "You still haven't answered my question. Why do you always bring so much responsibility onto me? Why do you always make my life so hard". Rose looked up at her mother, teary eyed and spiteful. When Cedonia failed to respond Rose gave up and bolted to her room in the basement shouting, "Fine, then! When I come back from Hogwarts I'll be rid of you! You'll see."

And with that, Rose marched off and slammed her bedroom door, and locked it. Then she levitated onto her loft bed, curled up, and started to cry. Eventually, she looked up at her windowsill for comfort from Sinrose. To her disappointment, Sinrose was out hunting, Rose started to cry again.

After calming down a bit, Rose pulled out the book she was currently reading from the hiding spot under her pillow. It was titled, _**Kokain Nästet**_ (or "The flying squad") by Edgar Wallace. Her friend, Orla Quirke, had recommended it to her. Orla was a year older than Jarred, and had gone off to Hogwarts the previous year. Rose hadn't had a true friend since.

She hoped to be reunited with Orla tomorrow, on the Hogwarts express. Orla was in Ravenclaw, which meant they'd be in the same house. There was no question that Rose would be in Ravenclaw. Rose was the smartest kid in the whole of Upper Flagley, of the muggles _and_ wizards. She was probably the loneliest as well, besides Jarred of course.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the thumping sound of feet coming down the basement steps. Rose quickly hid her book, she hadn't asked whether or no she could read it and Orla's reading tastes could be sketchy. Rose heard her mother mutter the "Alohomora!" and got into a comfortable position as the door flew open.

"What did I say about locking the door?" Cedonia lightly scolded, it was an ongoing battle "Anyway, it's time for dinner. Have you packed?"

When she was silent, instead of running away like Rose did, Cedonia climbed up onto the loft and sat beside her sorrowful daughter. "I have an answer to your question." She whispered.

This made Rose look up so Cedonia continued. "You are a very energetic child, Rose."

Rose just glared. "What does that have to do with anything?" she spat.

Cedonia sighed. "You have a lot of magic. That can be a good thing if you are well taught, if your magic is controlled. But, before you could get to an age where training was even possible, your magic increased immensely. Me and your father were scared. We feared you would try and suppress your magic, which is one of the most dangerous thing that can happen to a child." Cedonia was close to tears, this made Rose wipe away her own and force herself to pay attention. Cedonia smiled and then hugged her saying, "We thought long and hard about the bedroom situation when we moved to Upper Flagley. We gave Emily the attic so she can have her loud parties and ignore the rest of the family while we try to ignore the noise. We gave you the basement so when you could let out your magic without harming anyone. Your father and I picked the ground floor so we could _attempt_ to keep the house's harmony."

This made Rose giggle, and smile for the first time since they had returned from Diagon Alley. Suddenly, Rose remembered something her mother had left out, and stopped laughing. Cedonia looked down at her, worried. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Jarred. Why did you give Jarred his room?" Rose responded "You never said."

Cedonia paused then explained, "Jarred, I felt, needed the space. It has a lot of room for him to explore who he is." She took a deep breath "I'm not sure he knows, quite yet."

Cedonia climbed down from the loft and headed toward the door. Before she departed Cedonia turned and faced her daughter once more. "You can bring Jarred his owl. He needs to get used to Ignotus before your big day tomorrow." And she left the room, and Rose, who was finally satisfied.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: this is all fanfiction. Rose Zeller is _actually_ in  the order of the phoenix. The world of harry potter is owned by JK Rowling.**

Chapter 9- Jarred

Jarred's mother had conjured him a suitcase and he had just started packing. At first, he had been perplexed how all of his stuff would _ever_ fit. After packing his cauldron, his brass scales, his telescope, all his books and robes, and Ignotus's owl treats, he reasoned that his mother must have put an undetectable extension charm before giving it to him. _That must have been why we had gone to the ministry last tuesday,_ Jarred thought to himself _, extension charms are heavily controlled by the ministry because of possible misuse._ He knew all this because Rose had given him an exceptionally long lecture about various wizarding laws. She had stated that as the brother of the future minister of magic, he had better learn all this.

Just then, he heard a knock on the door. Before he could let the person in, the door creaked open on it's own accord. It was Rose. She looked nervous. Jarred was surprised to see that Ignotus was perched on her left shoulder. "Mum said you should keep Ignotus in _your_ room from now on". She whispered.

" _Okay…_ " Jarred said, relieved, but also worried. What was the matter with Rose? She was never this quiet.

"If you want, I could pack with you" She said louder this time, her usual prideful tone returning "Orla taught me what a Hogwarts student _must_ bring".

Jarred flinched as her harsh gaze swept over his cluttered possessions. "And what to leave behind." She added sternly " _I_ have already packed what was on the list. Books, robes, and other sturdier stuff on the bottom. Slightly more delicate, yet still very heavy items next. On the top I suggest putting your small, but not too breakable things."

Jarred just gaped at her, trying to hide the unorganized mess of belongings that were starting to fall out of his trunk. "And for the leftover objects" She continued, much to Jarred's disappointment "For example, your wand, name tag, any valuables you like to keep close. Those all go in the front pocket."

She took a deep breath. "There." She said. To his amazement, she had magically packed every one of his belongings as she named them "Any questions?"

"B-but...Mum said-!" Jarred stuttered.

"Silly!" She said, waving her hand at him dismissively "We haven't gotten to school yet, I can do all the magic I want. It's you who should be careful, I'm only 9. _I_ can get away with anything."

Jarred seriously doubted this, but kept his mouth shut. Besides, she was right. She wouldn't get a hearing, tried by the whole ministry of magic court, for some tiny blast of magic.

"No, no!" Rose snatched a wrinkled robe from him "You fold it like _this._ "

Jarred let her completely reorganize his case, which had taken the majority of the afternoon. _What do I care if she gets suspended before she even sets foot in the place?_ He mused as she snapped her fingers, making his trunk snap closed. "...You see the trick-" Jarred looked up, startled. He had been oblivious to Rose's voice. "-Is to do a little _flick"_ Rose took out her wand, Jarred watched it wearily. "And then wave your stick!"

Jarred couldn't shout a warning in time, and even if he did, he doubted she would listen. On one hand, Rose was only 9, and most children under 11 were safe to use magic. But on the other, Rose wasn't any ordinary 9 year old witch, she had a wand. This wasn't a childish outburst, Rose knew what she was doing. Jarred could only watch as Rose pulled out her brand new wand and muttered an incantation. "See a simple folding charm-" She is interrupted by a loud _CRACK!_

"Uh, oh!" They exclaimed.

They both leaped into Jarred's closet, and crouched behind an assortment of cluttered objects. Rose was hyperventilating and Jarred was sweating a river. A wave of shame rippled through him. Even though he hadn't been the one to cast the spell, he had failed to stop Rose from doing it. How he wished he had told her to stop. If only he had payed attention to his surroundings, and refrained from zoning out!

Both children were so quiet they could hear every tick of the clock. They heard voices outside, stern, and oddly polite. At first they tried not to listen, but eventually, it wasn't an option. Nor was the conversation polite.

"WE HAVE DONE SO MUCH FOR YOU, THIS IS THE _LAST STRAW!_ " One voice boomed, angry.

"Please-it's-Please! Only a child…" The second voice belonged to their mother, who seemed shocked and teary.

"THIS HAS GONE PAST ONE LITTLE FAVOR, CEDONIA, THIS IS THE _LAW."_ The first voice interrupted.

"The law stated clearly that children under 11-" Cedonia said, pleading.

"SHE HAD A WAND!"

"She's 9!" Cedonia shrieked hotly.

"IF SHE GETS THE PRIVILEGE TO ATTEND HOGWARTS EARLY, SHE MUST TAKE ON THE RESPONSIBILITY AS WELL!"

Now, Cedonia was yelling as well. "I DIDN'T _ASK_ FOR THIS!"

"UM, A LETTER I GOT FROM YOU SAYS OTHERWISE!"

"I'M JUST DOING WHAT IS BEST FOR HER!" Cedonia gasped through what sounded like a waterfall of tears.

"AND I'M JUST DOING THIS FOR THE GOOD OF THE COUNTRY. NOT ONLY DID SHE DO MAGIC OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL-"

"A SCHOOL SHE HASN'T EVEN ATTENDED!" Cedonia cut in.

"IN FRONT OF A MUGGLE NO LESS!"

"WILFORD AND I ARE MARRIED!" Cedonia said, aghasted.

"I MEAN YOUR _SON."_

Jarred froze. Rose was looking at him, frightened beyond words. They had to strain their ears to hear their mother's last words. "My son is a _wizard,_ brother."

The other voice was almost as soft as Cedonia's. "Listen here sister. Just because I, somehow convinced by you, talked the ministry into giving Jarred a chance to somehow prove himself, doesn't make him any less..." The voice paused "Well, I've been watching him and I'll only say this- he would certainly not be in Hogwarts if it were not for the kindness of the minister, and the fact that he thinks Dolores, the new teacher could pull out the magic in him."

"Only in here because-?!" Cedonia fumed "I will...Ooh...Lloyd, I swear. I hope someday it occurs to you that my son is smarter than you and your entire precious ministry combined."

There was a moments of silence. Jarred desperately hoped that the argument was over and he would never have to think back on this moment again. He turned and saw his sister's pained face, he winced. _Oh,_ please, _let this all have been a bad dream._ But even as he thought this he knew he was quite awake.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: this is all fanfiction. Rose Zeller is _actually_ in  the order of the phoenix. The world of harry potter is owned by JK Rowling~**Sorry for the gap between updates, this chapter took a while to write, but, I think you'll find yourselves rewarded, this is my longest chapter yet! (Thanks to morganna12 for reviewing)~

Chapter 10- Rose

Merlin's beard, she was so stupid! Rose had only meant to please Jarred, and now he was probably more upset than ever. Why couldn't she hold her tongue? She laughed despite herself. Why couldn't she hold her _wand?_ Rose felt terrible. She wished she could melt into the floor and die. If only she could stay in the closet forever, gaining a conscience no more significant than the splintered wood the dominated Jarred's bedroom closet. Rose spent what felt like eternity just staring at the wood, and rapping on the cool wood floor. **TAP.** Her fist knocked the floor. **TAP!** _I wonder why Jarred is keeping all this junk..._ _ **TAP!**_ _Wait, is that spello-tape?_ Her hand paused half an inch away from the ground. _That's my initials! Carved onto the handle, wait, handle!?_

She picked up a piece of scrap, and discovered not only her initials, but the lable; Baby Brooms 7. She shook her head. It pained her to think that she could've fixed it if Jarred hadn't been too nervous to give it back. Even though she wished the broom could've been whole back when she was young enough to use it, it didn't hurt her as much as some of her _other_ concerns. Things that were Jarred's fault, not hers, were easier to cope with.

While Rose was trying to _ignore_ their problems, Jarred seemed to want to _confront_ them. "I have an idea." He announced after everything had been quiet for a while. "We just need to make sure we're quiet."

This was an unusual set of circumstances for Rose. She was used to being the one who made up the plan and having Jarred stay in his room until she was done. However, Rose felt much too tired and depressed to come up with anything. Plus, sitting in the closet was _so_ boring, and _so_ uncomfortable.

So, she followed Jarred out of the closet. They tumbled onto the hardwood floor, and had to adjust to the light. Two seconds into the plan, Jarred lets out a gasp, and scrunches up his face. 'I hit my toe' he mouthed, and Rose rolled her eyes.

 _ **Creak.**_ They heard someone enter the hallway outside of Jarred's room. Rose put a finger to her lips, calling for silence. Jarred seemed to understand, for he bit back his pain, and nodded. They tiptoed to the slightly cracked door. Suddenly the door slammed open, and Jarred tumbled onto the floor. Rose managed to sneakily magic herself onto a torn pillow a few feet away. She couldn't let her mother know they had been trying to eavesdrop, it would make them seem even more guilty. Unfortunately, Cedonia saw right through Rose's false "oof" and her mother failed to fall for Rose's rather brilliant stumble. "Now, now Rose. Get up." Cedonia scolded.

Rose was too frightened to argue. She saw Jarred try to slink out of the room, but Cedonia gave him a look, and he sat back down. _Everyone here knows this is my fault_ Rose realized _and now I'm going to pay._

Rose followed her mother down a long dark corridor. She shivered, it was unusually cold for late august. She had so many questions, but no voice to ask them with. So, she walked in silence, only her thoughts of dread to keep her company.

After what felt like forever, they turned into a bright, yet dimly lit room. This surprised Rose, and as her eyes adjusted, she recognized the source of the strange lighting. There were beige oval windows casting just enough light to illuminate the lacy pink frills that covered, what Rose now saw to be an office, head to toe. Suddenly, a large figure emerged from behind the large desk, that took up most of the room. Rose hadn't even noticed they were there, for the figure blended almost perfectly into the bright office.

Of all her time visiting Uncle Lloyd at the ministry, she had never seen this person before, and Rose was glad. She could tell she was a witch, but she looked more like an oversized toad, or a very small hippo. She was wearing magenta robes, and had a black velvet bow, cushioned on top of short caramel brown hair. She had a smile on, but it didn't reach her eyes. Instead, it sent a shiver down Rose's back.

All Rose wanted to do was to flee the room and never see this frightening lady ever again. But, if she ever wanted to go to Hogwarts, she'd have to be brave. _Just stare at your feet,_ Rose urged herself, _It's like she's not even there. Just_ _ **stare**_ _at your_ _ **feet.**_

But, she _was_ there, staring Rose down. Fear sunk into Rose's skin, she had to remind herself to breathe. _You're over reacting, this is just a nice lady who is going to tell me everything is OK, and send me home with a warning._ Even as she thought this, she knew it was a lie. A big fat _lie._

Rose was powerless. She couldn't leave, she couldn't stop the flow of anxious thoughts from pouring down her subconscious. And she _definitely_ couldn't turn the evil lady in the pink into the monster she was. All she could do was stand there, and wait. Eventually, she became aware that her mum, and the lady, were deep in conversation. Rose did her best to block it out.

"Hem, hem!" The lady exclaimed, so suddenly that it made Rose jump.

"Oh, Dolores, are you alright? I have a cough drop in my-" Cedonia started, but the lady shook her hand in dismissal.

"Oh, no dear. I was just calling over your daughter, Rose, Rose I'd like to speak to you." Rose backed away, making the lady laugh.

"Nothing to be afraid of now. It's understandable for you to be shy, it's not everyday you meet the senior under secretary to the Minister, is it? My name is Dolores Umbridge, but you'll be calling me 'professor'" Umbridge said, holding out a stubby fingered hand, Rose refused it.

"I'm not _shy._ " Rose said finally "And with all due respect, I'm not here for small talk. I'm here for my sentence, _professor._ "

"Rose!" Cedonia exclaimed, dismayed at Rose's rudeness "Mind our manners, please."

"Oh, Cedonia, Cedonia, darling. Rose here is just anxious, she doesn't mean to be rash." Rose glared at her, but didn't say anything. Umbridge obviously noticed this, for she added; " Now, that's a good girl. You know, you are very lucky."

Rose couldn't hold herself " _Lucky!_ How am I lucky? I shouldn't be sitting before the senior undersecretary, I should be setting my suitcase by the door and be tucked into bed, dreaming of the next day when I board the train to Hogwarts."

Cedonia gave her a look, and Rose continued to glare at her feet, tears brimming her eyes, not quite dropping. "Now, I'm not saying her behavior will go unpunished, of course." Rose tried to keep her gaze calm, though at Umbridge's latest words, it was proving quite difficult. "Oh, no. There will definitely have to be consequences, now. Don't you think, Cedonia?"

Rose's mother let out his a sharp grunt that was more like a squeal. "Cedonia!" Umbridge shrieked, batting her eyes. "Manners. I _asked_ you a question. Please respond in _words,_ not mere shrillish _noises."_

Rose could tell that her mother was holding back a sharp reply. She admired Cedonia for that. If it had been her in her mother's place, she wouldn't have been nearly as polite as to say coolly, "I don't need reminding Dolores, you know. I'm not your student now, I'm a grown witch." Then, with a look of anguish she added "I'm sorry if I mumbled. I just didn't get what you were asking." She said this with equal, if not more coolness. _**Go MUM!**_

"I beg your pardon? I thought my question was pretty clear. As her parent wouldn't you like some imput in her punishment, or should it _all_ be up to the ministry." Umbridge asked, testingly.

"Ha! You're right about something for once. She is _my_ child. As much as I'd love for the ministry to interfere, it is highly unnecessary. Thank you, and goodbye." Cedonia turned to leave, pulling Rose bye the cuff of her sleeve.

"Hem, hem" coughed Umbridge, to no use. She tried again, louder, " _Hem,_ Cedonia continued to drag her daughter out of the office, and away from the senior undersecretary. "Come back here!" Umbridge called, unnerved.

Soon, Umbridge found herself quite alone in that bright pink office, that, with the departure of Rose and her mother, felt a lot duller. "You will pay for this, Cedonia." Umbridge promised under her breath, "Soon after I get to Hogwarts, I'll have full control, and _they will_ _ **pay.**_ "


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: this is all fanfiction. Rose Zeller is _actually_ in  the order of the phoenix. The world of harry potter is owned by JK Rowling.**

Chapter 11-Jarred

Jarred didn't know what had happened at the ministry, Wilford had sent Emily and him to bed as soon as Cedonia had left with Rose, and neither had felt like confiding any details. Nevertheless, Jarred had caught Rose numerous times smirking to herself, than immediately banishing the smile, as if there was something amusing to her, but she was ashamed to admit so even to herself.

But, even Rose couldn't keep a bad mood, for, finally, it was the day they had so longed for. It was September 1st, and everyone was rushing to get ready in time. Out of the 5 of them, Cedonia was the only one with any experience about Hogwarts, and was frantically trying to get organized. "No, Wilford!" she had shrieked at one point or another "The train leaves at 11:00, not 11:30. Hurry up, or you'll make us all late!"

Jarred had to say, he wasn't enjoying the process as much as he had thought he would. It was far too loud, and he felt as if he was always doing something wrong. The worst of all was Rose's anxious nagging. "No. no. no. no. _no!"_ she would say, clinging fiercely to his forearm, "I can't go, _I'm not ready!_ "

"Well, maybe you can wait until you are 11, and therefore, actually ready." Jarred would suggest, to no use.

"Oh, no Jarred!" She would reply, near tears "I would feel like I was missing something important. Not going...it would destroy me! No, I'll have to go. I won't interrupt you again, I'll be brave!"

This would give him 30 seconds of peace before Rose asked again. Groaning, after what felt like an hour of unpacking, and repacking the same items (which is most likely all they had achieved), Jarred flopped down on the nearest sofa, and enjoyed a few moments of solitude before his mother called him back to work. To his utter most horrid surprise it was not Cedonia, but Rose who awoke him from his drowsy state. "Wake, _up!_ Lazy head! I said get up!"

Jarred wrinkled his nose at his nuisance of a younger sister, and chose not to reply but to ignore her and go back to his slumber. Unfortunately, this just furtherly enraged her. She went from annoyed to full on rampage. "JARRED! FOR THE LAST TIME, CAN YOU MOVE OFF OF THE COUCH AND DO SOMETHING USEFUL FOR ONCE? MUM **SAID** IT WAS TIME TO GO, CAN YOU JUST FREAKING LISTEN TO ME AND MAKE THIS EASIER FOR _BOTH OF US?"_

Jarred got up with a start, flinching under Rose's cold glare. "All right, all right." Jarred said, walking over to the door to put on his coat and trainers, "Can you quit yelling at me?"

Rose did the same, but in a furious fluster. "I AM NOT YELLING! YOU BE QUIET, EVER THINK OF THAT?"

Jarred rolled his eyes, opening the front door while resisting the urge to shout back that he didn't need to, because, after all it was her making all the noise, but deciding not to. Hurriedly, Jarred and Rose stumbled tiredly into the truck Wilford used to get to work, and buckled up. Because he didn't usually use the vehicle for more than storing his tools, the backseat was covered head to toe in junk. Somehow, Rose and Jarred were able to cram themselves and their luggage into the back, as the trunk was already stuffed. Because of the mess, Emily, to her great disgust, was unable to accompany them. "Mum, if I could just move some of the stuff-" Emily pleading to little success.

"I'm sorry, dear. But with all the excitement of last night, we couldn't clear it out in time. I'd put an enlargement spell, but I'm already on bad terms with the ministry at the moment. Oh, if some of this stuff was any less dangerous I could magically move it to somewhere else...No, you'll have to stay here, I'm sorry." Cedonia fretted, biting her nails, which caused what was left of her violet polish to chip away.

"Fine. I don't have to come if you don't want me to!" Emily whined, striding back to the house in a fit "I didn't want to come anyway, I'm too cool to be seen dropping off Jarred, what would David think? Bye, Rose. Sorry my parents are too short minded to let me give you a proper send off!" She said that last part extra loud and extra snottily, Jarred saw that even Rose flinched.

"She's just jealous" Cedonia consoled "Now, Jarred, don't believe a single word of it. I bet she'll be racing to the door to greet you once winter vacation comes along."

Her words calmed Jarred, though, he of course knew not to take Emily seriously. Jarred was used to being remarked upon as worthless, no, it was his sister's reaction that startled him. For, as soon (if not before), their mum had finished Rose exclaimed "What! I am _not_ going home for the winter. Orla says-"

This time, it was their father who interjected "I DON'T GIVE TEN A KNUT WHAT ORLA SAID!" Wilford shouted.

He had just started to drive when Rose had spoken, and everyone present felt a jolt as the car came to a sudden halt. "Wilford!" Cedonia screeched, raising her voice not to be stern, but from sheer terror. "Pay attention to driving, not bickering."

Wilford grumbled something that was probably a curse, but Jarred would never know as it was inaudible. In the 11 years of his life he had lived so far, Jarred had learned never to intervene in a fight that wasn't his own. If Rose wanted to pick a fight, that was on her. Jarred was used to blocking out yelling, in fact, he had brought his wizarding wireless just for this occasion. Luckily, this proved unnecessary as his father and sister remained silent to each other, in some sort of nonverbal peace treaty. However, Jarred still caught Rose giving some dirty looks up to the driver's seat, and Wilford didn't apologize for his outburst until they were a block away from the station.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have snapped like that" he said sighing, Wilford took a moment before adding "that doesn't mean what I stated is false. I am just recognizing that I shouldn't have yelled it."

"That seems fair honey" his Cedonia replied, though the look on Rose's face contradicted her mother's words.

"I don't see why I have to-" Rose started.

Jarred, who prefered not to sit through another fight, especially when he wouldn't see his parents until the winter break (unlike Rose he was fine with that, if not overjoyed), Jarred decided to strike up new conversation. Jarred looked out the open window, the wind tussling his dark brown hair that was so much like his younger sister's. They had their father's hair, unlike Emily- who was the spitting image of their mother with loose auburn curls and sparkling blue eyes. Just thinking of his sister whom they had left behind brought homesickness and tears to his own chocolate-brown eyes. This was just the reason to change the topic, he hadn't even boarded the train yet, and he was already breaking down. He hadn't even entered the- the station!

"Rose, be quiet!" he exclaimed not wanting her mood to ruin his excitement, but speaking in a harsher tone than he had meant to.

"You be quiet!" Rose shot back, making Jarred regret his rudeness even more.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, just- look!"

Jarred pointed out the window and saw Rose's eyes widen as she saw what he had. As their dad pulled up at the station's parking lot Jarred was a mixture of strong emotions. There he was, finally at Hogwarts, but...That also meant that he would have to leave his parents for the first time in his life. Wilford had wanted to send them to the same schools as Emily had gone to, but Cedonia had spoken against it. She said she would homeschool them, as her own mother had homeschooled her and her siblings. She tried this for two years, and then realized she was not the best teacher. Wilford brought up the school idea, but it did no good. Recognizing defeat, Wilford took a different approach. He offered to homeschool them instead, giving them old school books that he had used as a child.

Stepping onto the platform number 9, Jarred realized he would really have to work hard at his new school. It wasn't a matter of beating Rose (well, at least _trying_ to), or impressing his parents (again, trying…), this was real school. His own father was strict enough when he accidentally blew up his math homework, what would teachers be like? Jarred promised himself to work his hardest to keep up his grades, he couldn't allow himself to become anymore of a failure.

"Hmm...9 and 3 quarters. Yes, there is a specific trick to it. You have to sort of go _through_ the barrier...hang on a minute." Cedonia put a hand through the brick post between platform 9 & 10, making their father pale "Honestly, Wilford! I've told you a million times about the entrance, no need to act all surprised. Now, kids. You have every reason to be a tad nervous-" tad was clearly an overstatement, but Jarred was too worried to object. "-but I promise you will not get suffocated or stuck. Just go in slowly and you'll be-"

This is when Rose rolls her eyes, runs straight into the barrier, and then disappears. Feeling sick, Jarred stared at his mother waiting for a reaction. And a reaction, she definitely made. "Cat among pixies! Is Rose ever going to stop getting into trouble? Wilford, you help Jarred, I'm going to have to go after Rose, and tell her off."

Neither Jarred nor his father looked very pleased about this arrangement. After his mother disappeared into the barrier, Wilford turned to his son and asked; "So...have you had any experience going through enchanted walls?"

Jarred shook his head, and replied "No." and then "You?"

Wilford's face scrunched up, and he bit his lip, "Guess there's a first time for anything, ain't there." That's when Jarred grabs his father's hand, and they lunge into the wall.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: this is all fanfiction. Rose Zeller is _actually_ in  the order of the phoenix. The world of harry potter is owned by JK Rowling.**

Sorry for not updating in a while, I hope this chapter makes up for it, it's longer than I usually do. I am trying to add more descriptions between dialogue. In this chapter Rose and Jarred (finally) are on the train to Hogwarts and you are all introduced to Orla and her friends. For all of you who like Rose more than Jarred, I'm sure you'll _love_ them.

* * *

Chapter 12- Rose

It's not that Rose hated her older brother. That would be crazy! She loved Jarred, and tried really hard to get along but… Rose sighed, she had never known anything but attention. How would she know, that with every bit of magic she cast, a bit of her parents love would slide from Jarred to herself. And that wasn't even true! She knew that she and Jarred (and Emily), shared equal importance in their parents hearts. Jarred shouldn't be such a dorcus and just get over the fact, that sometimes other people are allowed to be praised without him getting into such a hissy fit about it. He was older, and supposed to act that way. Emily had no magic to speak of, but did she complain? (Yes, but not very often). It was as if Jarred was trying to make everyone hate Rose's guts.

As she leaped out from the barrier, her heart fluttered. For the first time in her life, she was about to be somewhere where she could be herself for once, without Jarred's presence. She didn't have to worry about sparing itty-Jarred's feelings. If he had a problem, he didn't have to be around her. Unless...No, that wouldn't be. Rose would be in Ravenclaw, with Orla, there was no way Jarred would be in the same house as them. In fact, she couldn't think of any house he would be in. Maybe hufflepuff, Rose decided, hoping with all of her heart Jarred would be accepted. What would happen if he wasn't sorted at all? Rose would feel terribly embarrassed for him.

Suddenly, Rose felt rumbling beneath her feet. The train! She thought, excited. The train! This was her last thought before a shadow fell across her, and she felt a sense of dread overwhelm her- like she'd never be happy again.

* * *

Okay, maybe she was over exaggerating a tiny bit, but the look on her mother's face was fierce enough to burn up the whole of London. "Well," her mother spat, eyes blazing "The fire's certainly lit, but it seems the cauldron is empty".

Rose gave an awkward smile, adding a hint of puppy eyes before apologizing. "Sorry Mum, I guess sense sort of ran away from me for a moment in the excitement."

This was obviously not the thing to say, it just seemed to enrage her further. "Hmm...just like a little child of mine ran away from _me_ in the excitement."

Rose wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Maybe both. "I promise that I will never do that to you ever again. I extra super promise to be good. Please, give mercy and forgive me for my terrible crimes. I beg of you, please!"

Rose could tell she had won her mother over. She did this a lot. Jarred wouldn't feel half as bad if he knew any of her tricks- it's a shame they were all secrets! Just then, she saw a group of 5th years getting ready to board the just arrived train. They were a accompanied by a few other students, mostly older ones, but one younger one. A 4th year maybe? They seemed to be guarded by the adults next to them. One of them, black haired and tall, reached down to pet a shaggy black dog which was standing on all fours.

Just as she was about to ask her mom if she could pet the dog, Jarred arrived with their father. There was an 'oof!' of surprise as he came tumbling out. "Watch it!" Rose snaps, as he almost tumbles into her.

Snorting with annoyance, Rose turns back to the dog. Rose had never had a dog before, as her father was allergic. Turning to stare at it again, Rose couldn't help but overhear a part of their conversation. A seventh year boy runs over to their group "Nice dog, Harry!" he says.

Rose took a start could it be? She saw others draw their attention to the black haired boy as he turned to greet the seventh year who had spoken, his green eyes gleaming behind his rounded glasses. His scar was hidden, but Rose (and everyone else who was pretending not to be eavesdropping) knew who he was. "Thanks, Lee!" Harry Potter replied.

Harry Potter. The chosen one? The boy who lived? A liar? Rose tugged on her mother's robes. Cedonia had a nasty coughing fit, though Rose suspected she was concealing a gasp. "Wow, look at that dog!" her mother exclaimed (finally calming down enough to speak) as the furry black canine went on its two hind legs again and placed its front paws on the boys shoulders.

Rose knew it was impossible- but she got the sense that the dog was communing with Potter...how strange. Before she could ponder much more on the subject, she was knocked over by a girl with flowing black hair and ravenclaw robes. "Orla!" Rose wheezed, trying her best to return the squeeze "You're gonna suffocate me!"

Orla grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," she said, finally letting go "I just was so glad to see you before I left, we have barely seen each other."

Rose was dumbfounded before realizing that Orla, had no idea Rose was attending Hogwarts this year, as telling her had somehow slipped out of her mind completely. Of course, this might be due to the fact that she usually didn't get to do most of the talking as Orla was such a chatter box. Not that Rose wasn't, it's just the way Orla was.

She had long gorgeous black hair that seemed to sparkle, even when it didn't have light to reflect upon it. She was currently wearing school robes, but when she was wearing clothes of her choice she was always up to date of the newest fashions, holding herself in a very self confident and mature way. What with being on the tall side, and having such a perfect posture that all of her inches were accounted for at all times, she seemed several years older, and she already was several years older than Rose. So, with all this accounted for, even though she and Orla were closely knit friends, with equal energy and swagger- Orla always took the bravado, and Rose stepped aside and let her. She did this again now, letting her friend cut her off from explaining, it might seem like an unhealthy friendship, but it worked out well, it was how they rolled.

"I cannot wait, for you to be old enough to go, to Hogwarts I mean. I've seen you're made it to the station to see me and your klutz of a brother off, hmm?" she said, batting her eyelashes "It must be sickening to be so close to the place beyond your wildest dreams and yet," she paused to dramatize her point "So far away…"

Rose couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's assumption. Then, at her disconcerted look of response she burst out laughing. Orla rolled her eyes, and tossed her hair back, before steadying her hysterical friend; who was moments away from falling over with her giggling fit. As Rose's friend helped her up, the younger witch calmed down a bit- but was still laughing. Furthermore insulted, Orla scoffed indignantly "What-what in the world Rose!" she spluttered, more than a bit flustered "Honestly, what has become of you, just shut up for a moment will you, I was trying to be sympathetic! I mean you're being quite rude, obviously you ought to-"

What Rose ought to have done- we may never know. Because, Rose Zeller, so afraid that she would burst into another uncontrollable fit of laughter, that she wouldn't be able to explain when the time came. So, she made the time come, better now than never, she reasoned. She didn't usually interrupt her friend, but "I got my letter!" she blurted before Orla had a chance to cut through.

Orla, cut short mid-sentence, blinked. Startled, she tossed back her hair. Rose could tell her friend was confused, and bordering annoyed. She found she didn't care the slightest. The young girl was too eager to share her good news with her friend. Bouncing up and down, face lit up with a smile that went all the way to her twinkling brown eyes. This was the happiest day of her entire life, and she just couldn't wait to share it with the one person in which she trusted. Whom she really looked up to, whose opinion she waited for eagerly, searching the face of her bewildered friend. Orla opened her mouth to speak, and Rose almost squealed with delight. Only letting the ravenclaw splutter a few muffled and sluggishly mumbled words, Rose exclaimed "I got my letter two years early, without having to study at all!"

Orla frowned, and Rose's heart sank, before the older girl's toothy smile returned. Perfect white teeth shining, Orla put one slender arm around Rose's shoulder and gave her a hug. Fortunately for Rose, this embrace wasn't nearly as tight as the one given earlier- and it only lasted long enough to be a light encouraging squeeze. "Wow," Orla gasped looking affectionately at her 9 year old companion "I am so...happy for you"

Rose looked up at her best friend and she saw in Orla's black soulful eyes that she really meant it. Here was someone who really cared for her. Who really wanted her to be close, to hangout with her. Someone who understood her. Hearing the whistle and thundering roar of the train as it got ready to leave, she leapt toward the train in a hurry. Only looking back at her parents long enough to give a quick wave, she boarded the train, hand in hand with the person she held most dear in her heart. She had plenty of people she liked to play and gossip with, but this was true friendship.

* * *

The train whirred and Rose's hair whipped against her back. Looking out the open window of her compartment, she sighed with happiness. She felt so peaceful and free, looking out into the empty plains and forests they passed by. Here she was, alone with Orla and her entourage of fellow students. This included Stewart Ackerley, a small boy with shoulder-length dirty-blond hair that covered wide hazel eyes that radiated fear. His sweaty hands clutched a small turtle, and he seemed to have separated himself as far as possible from Orla, who was sitting to his right. Rose didn't recognize the boy, so he must be a friend (though he didn't appear very friendly) that Orla had picked up during her first year. Orla at the moment was in deep conversation with a girl to her right. She had thick wavy copper hair, and cold gleaming silvery-blue eyes. Sporting black robes and a green and silver tie. Wincing and feeling left out, Rose realized that she was the only one in their compartment who wasn't already in uniform.

"I do hope tonight is more enjoyable than last year" Orla fretted "I mean, don't you remember?"

The other girl looked up from her phone, which she had seemed to be paying more attention to. "Yeah, yeah. Brrr… too much rain, and peeves was little help." She looked back down at her phone.

Snatching the device from her friend's hand, Orla looked at her sternly. "Will you quit it?" Orla snapped open the phone, and stared at it, eyes squinting at it's black surface "What is this any way?"

Taking back the phone, the silver-eyed girl stared at the screen intensively before looking back blankly at Orla. "A phone," she said, as if explaining to a small child "you know, press numbers, 'brrring' 'brrrring' you can talk to people?"

Orla scratched her head, but Rose knew what the girl was talking about. Her father had a landline in the living room which he used to talk to his muggle friends. She could recall Emily begging their parents for a mobile one, because she couldn't possibly write to her school friends with an owl, because "normal" non-magic folk would find it strange.

"Mafalda, if you are talking about muggle technology, for the last time it won't work anywhere with this much magic. Please don't tell me you tried to pack a big ol' 'com-pue-der' like you did last year." Orla snapped at the girl. "Just use an owl if you need to write to someone so badly. And anyway, who would you need to write to in the first place? Don't you hate your muggle mother and squib father? I mean, they seemed pretty awful when we picked you up from your house to drop you off at the station. And if you want to see a friend, then…" Orla pointed at herself with both thumbs "Just turn around"

Rose hid a smile in the sleeve of her light sweater. Orla always made her crack up. She supposed what her friend had said hadn't been exactly nice but Mafalda didn't seem bothered by the insults to her parents, she seemed to smirk, even. At the very mention of them in fact, Rose thought she heard her mutter something that her parents definitely would not approve of. "Ha ha, very funny". The slytherin said, holding up her hands in mock defeat, she seemed completely unfazed by Orla's look of triumph- but her expression did darken slightly. "But don't act like you are aware of all the people I keep tabs of. You can't expect me to use noisy vermin such as owls whenever I care to speak to people."

Rose didn't need to cover her face anymore, all sign of a grin had vanished. This didn't seem quite right to her. No one contradicted Orla. It was unheard of... yet, no one looked at Mafalda sharply, or shunned her, or gasped and fell off their seats (which was the usual response to such a thing). Orla was smiling even. This was all wrong. And worse, Rose was certain she had glanced at where Sinrose sat perched in her cage on top of all their luggage. Orla's makeup and clothes took up all the space in the upper baggage compartment so the other things people had packed and Rose sat next to it, while the others sat in the seats opposite of herself. She hadn't minded sitting by herself before, she had assumed it was because she was smallest, but she now that she thought about it...what if it was about her. Or her age opposed to her physical size. Rose blinked back tears, a wave of nausea overwhelming her.

As the group across from her continued to squeal and gossip, Rose wordlessly excused herself from the conversation. Setting her gaze to the window seal, no longer taking in the elegant sights, she felt a grave truth, finally sink in. How could, how could she have been so oblivious to all the signs. That, maybe, just… maybe, Orla didn't quite return Rose's affection. That that silver BFF charm bracelet she had gotten from her supposed friend had been- merely a simple birthday present, not a lifelong agreement of loyalty as she had taken it to be at the time.

A glimmer of gold caught her eye, and Rose's attention turned to a glimmering adornment, occupying Mafalda's left wrist. The slytherin's icy blue eyes met her own, and Rose looked down. Apparently she hadn't done this as smoothly as she had intended, because Mafalda looked down at her arm, as if she had followed the first year's gaze. Rose flinched internally as those perfectly shaded lips, curled, into a maleficent smirk. "Oh, like it? It was a gift from Orla, here. Pure gold, I might add. I do enjoy people admiring it, so by all means don't let me scare you away… I don't bite."

Rose did no such thing. Continuing to stare at her lap, she only barely heard Orla speak. "Oh, yes, well…" she shrugged, giving a sheepish smile "One can have more than one friend, I'd be lonely without… all of you."

Her words were calm, but Orla was clearly embarrassed. As her friend's cheeks turned blushed pink, Rose wondered if she truly was sorry. She should say something, even if the golden version of her precious charm bracelet was more than a little nerve racking. She had been about to open her mouth, when the compartment doors creaked open. An old women with short curly gray hair, and dark, insignificant brown eyes. Dressed in a deep red sweater dress, decorated with pale pink frills on the collar and sleeves of her outfit.

She was hunched over a cart filled with goodies much more interesting then the lady herself. Chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Beans, Fizzing Whizbees, Acid Pops, Pumpkin Pasties, Fizzy Wizzy, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and a whole lot more. As Rose's mouth watered, she found it in herself to forgive Orla the slightest bit, especially when the ravenclaw offered to pay for the treats as a first day gift. "And anything for you dear?" the kind trolley witch asked.

Biting off the head of a still squirming chocolate frog (she had gotten a dumbledore card, which she had shoved into her pocket scowling) Rose turned to look at who the women was speaking to. Mafalda's brows furled, and her eyes narrowed, pupils almost slits. "I'll take nothing from you scum. Thank you very, not"

The older lady's face showed no sign of offense, but her hands clenched into a fist. It must have been her imagination, but Rose could have sworn that the trolley witch's fingernails seemed longer and more clawlike than before. Not looking at Mafalda the witch wished us farewell, and departed the compartment. Stewart Ackerley winced as the door slammed a little harder than necessary. He turned to Mafalda. "What's your problem, mate?" he said, meeting her cold gaze with a bravery Rose wouldn't have thought he had "Why did you go all godzilla on her like that?"

Orla snorted, and Mafalda crossed her arms- Rose just stared. "Oh, please. 'Falda here wasn't even close to getting "godzilla-like"." Orla said "However, you were a little. I don't know, mean to her. Mean I get, but that was unprovoked. Borderline cruelty, I'd say. At least get an excuse before a full on verbal assault like that."

From the look the young slytherin shot her, Rose thought Mafalda could get a lot crueler than she had just now, but she knew better than to object. Stewart, apparently, hadn't learned such things yet. "Oh, don't act all innocent. You were no better. Honestly, not one of you even asked for her name."

"Like, you did?" Orla spat back.

Apparently talking back to Orla was normal at Hogwarts. Rose put this in the back of her mind to remember...Never to do. Stewart got up, fuming. He stared down the two second years sitting beside him, and then got up. Rose scooted a bit closer to the window so he could get his bag out from the luggage beside her, and then swing his backpack on. Feet stomping along the train's floor, he turned back only once "That- is a mistake I now mean to fix." And with that, he slammed the door twice as hard as the trolley witch had done before him.

"We are sooo over, Ackerley!" Orla shouted back at him, and Rose squawked at the idea that an 11, almost 12, year-old had gone as far as to date someone.

Making up her mind, Rose shook her head. Face pale, mouth shut, she got out her bag and followed suit. She had to take a few deep breaths, and seriously rethink her choice on friends. She mumbled something about having to change into her robes, before disappearing into the hallway. This was probably the first time Orla Quirke had ever been rejected, and it had happened twice. She felt no regret, even as she saw the raven-haired second year turn to her auburn-haired companion. They were most likely discussing her and Stewart; in a not so polite fashion. Fine then, she wasn't completely alone. In fact, there was one place she could always rely on being welcomed in. Head high, bags in hand, she headed into her brother's compartment- expecting to be greeted warmly. She was deeply mistaken.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: this is all fanfiction. Rose Zeller is _actually_ in the order of the phoenix.** **The world of harry potter is owned by JK Rowling.**

I haven't had time to work on all my fanfics, but I tried to see which ones were more popular (or I liked more) and am trying to prioritize those. This is one of them. Please review if you like this chapter, or the story in general, and also to give suggestions. Productive criticism is as appreciated (if not more so) as compliments.

* * *

Chapter 13- Jarred

Voices. Loads of them, everywhere you looked, all you could register was noise, and a huge mass of students. Jarred had always been in introvert, socially awkward, naturally quiet, friendless. Okay, maybe that was not entirely true. If he were so unlikable, would that boy, Eun Abercrombie, was it? Would he have gestured that he followed him? And if he were so shy, would he really have followed Eun and the mousy dark-haired girl he had also waved to? He must not be that bad then. Maybe Jarred was just setting too high standards for himself. All his life he had been comparing himself to his sister instead of looking at his own skills. It was time for him to rise up and accept his flaws- or better, learn from them.

At least… that's what Eun had told him. Jarred wasn't really buying it. Eun was a highly confident boy. He had big brown eyes like a pool of mud that went on forever- and if you stared at them too long, you would be pulled in with him. He was already dressed in his uniform, and his black new student tie was perfectly in order. He had light brown skin, and shoulder length purplish-black hair. He had long bangs that he was constantly pushing forward instead of back like Rose sometimes did. Jarred thought this might be to cover a splotchy white mark on his forehead. Eun didn't seem like one to care about such things like vanity- but Jarred had a guess as to why this mark might concern him. He soon learned that the Abercrombie family, like his own, was really against Harry Potter and Dumbledore's side of recent politics. With his large round glasses he constantly complained about- he mustn't want any more similarities.

In fact, Eun was right in the middle of a rant that Jarred was vaguely paying attention to. "Honestly, my father works at the ministry and is just sick of all the trouble that Dumbledore and his pawn, Potter are causing. Ha, or maybe it is our headmaster who is the pawn."

Jarred nodded his head. He had told no one this, not even Emily who was the only one he ever confided in, but… He wasn't exactly against Harry Potter. Dumbledore, maybe, but not Potter. What had he really done? Yes, the whole Cedric Diggory thing was awful, but whether the boy was killed by Vol- a dark wizard or not, did it really matter? Yes, it mattered if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned, but he hadn't. It was probably Sirius Black or somebody. How would Harry know the difference? He would want to warn the ministry, was it bad that Harry was taking caution and speaking of what he at least thought he saw? And if it really was just an accident, he had still died. Surely someone cared. Why spend all this energy on Potter instead of getting to the bottom of the death. Harry couldn't prove his point, but was the ministry really trying to prove theirs? Jarred opened his mouth to express at least some of what he was feeling, but Eun interrupted his silent words, and Jarred's jaws closed.

"Speaking of pawns do you play chess? My dad taught me, he works in your uncle's department. That's how I knew you. My dad gave me photos of all the kids to look out for. Celia, here." He pointed to the black-haired witch "Is related to the minister before Fudge. Her name was-"

A boy who Jarred didn't remember sitting next to, suddenly appeared. He startled Jarred by saying in a dull, but loud tone, as if this excited him but no one else "Famous Ravenclaw Ministers for Magic include Millicent Bagnold, who was in power on the night that Harry Potter survived the Dark Lord's curse, and defended the wizarding celebrations all over Britain with the words, 'I assert our inalienable right to party'." He paused as if just registering the fact that Celia and Jarred were openly gaping at him "Oh, I was reading under my dad's invisibility cloak. My name is Robert by the way. Robert Hilliard. I live next to Euen by the way. BTW we are best friends already, sorry."

Jarred noticed he didn't say this in a mean way. He sounded like he genuinely thought Jarred was here to replace him. "Robby, you can't say 'BTW' after saying 'by the way' that would be like saying 'by the way' twice, which is weird. Also, not cool. We can all be friends. It's not a competition"

Robert backed down, but he still eyed Jarred warily. Jarred gave a shy wave which Eun's friend ignored. Fine, if he was going to be that way, there was no point on trying. Rose wouldn't be bothered… so why should he? Celia gave him a slight smile, as if to apologize for Robert's behaviour, even though she, like him, had just met them as well. The minutes ticked on, thanks to his louder-than-need-be watch, he was uncomfortably aware. Getting hot, he rolled up the sleeves of his heavy green sweater. The stress didn't help with the boiling heat, and he scooched a little away from Robert so as to better hide how heavily he was sweating. Robert looked at him strangely, and Jarred embarrassingly realized it looked a lot like he was moving to avoid Robert. Merlin, he needed to work on his people skills. Now Robert would never like him...bother. "I-uh" Everyone turned to stare at him, he gulped "We are, er, almost there, and, and...I should get into my robes now. So, yeah".

Eun nodded "Good thinking. Here-" he passed him his bags, and Jarred gave a smile of appreciation.

What Eun didn't know, was the sign of thanks wasn't for being passed his luggage, but rather to whatever forces had allowed him a good enough excuse to get out of there as soon as he possibly could. Hurriedly rummaging through his stuff until he found and pulled out his robes, he raced to the door. About to close it shut, Celia stood up. Jarred noticed that, besides him, she was the only one still in muggle clothing. Uh, oh. He stopped short, biting his tongue in frustration not to just slam the door shut and keep going.

"Hey, that just reminded me! I probably should change as well. Don't want to get there and be the only one in street clothes. Or worse, the train gets here while I'm changing. Wouldn't want to miss my first day due to laziness."

Jarred vaguely nodded while Celia spoke. Great. He had wanted some time alone to think, so much for any ideas of solitude. As they walked through the halls he ignored her, staying as far away as the narrow aisles allowed. The mobile floor bumped, up and down, Jarred bobbing along with it unsteadily. There was a lump in his throat, and if his gaze hadn't already been fixed on the floor, he would have looked down. Even in his irritation he felt...guilty. Celia had done nothing but kindness the whole insufferable train ride, in fact, she might as well have felt just as overwhelmed as he! He should attempt conversation, any decent person would do it. Rose would do it, he pushed this glum thought aside. Sighing, he opened his mouth to say something, anything. But what could he say. It's not like they were best mates, he barely even knew her. Besides sharing blood with some minister, but Jarred wasn't in the mood to talk politics.

"Excuse me, may we capture your attention for the briefest of moments?" An unfamiliar voice asked politely.

Jarred looked up to see two red haired 7th years peering down at him. Jared didn't like bigger creatures staring down at him. Like he was prey to be caught and eaten last, and not because he was the best of any sort. He immediately looked down. Doing his best to fit into the wall behind him, he froze, making only the noise of fabric vibrating against metal. The older boys focussed on Celia (which was a smart choice, she wasn't cowering against the train's innermost side) they were smiling and one of them reached into the pocket of his robe to distribute small candy-like items into the 1st year's outstretched hand. Okay, so they didn't look scary, or anything of the sort. That is, besides being older. Being older definitely counted as scary. But, it wasn't as if they were trying to be frightening. Jarred couldn't hold them to something like age, which they couldn't control anymore than he could control being so small, and feeling smaller.

Feeling as though his presence wasn't all too much needed, he slinked away a few feet to the nearest bathroom. He was pleasantly surprised at the quality of such, especially since most trains he had boarded were designed for short distant travels and didn't bother with bathrooms at all. It was small, but clean, and had enough room to change in. Upon entering he realized everyone else must have changed beforehand. Unsurprisingly, instead of feel regret in being slow about it- he was just grateful for the lack of a line. Not sure whether to change slowly, in hopes that the older kids would have passed; or quickly, so as to finish before when they were due to arrive at school. He decided to go about getting ready normally- which was altogether slower than most people took, and hope for the best. Exiting a few lengthy moments later, he creeped along the empty bathroom's door, and opened it slowly. Not seeing anyone, he rushed out as fast as he could. So fast- that he didn't even notice the hooded figure until it was too late.

"S-sorry." He mumbled, helping the other person up.

"No problem bro, just look next time." Rose snapped.

"Rose?" He said in surprise.

"No, your other sister." Rose said sarcastically "Of course it's me. Orla's a jerk, I wanna ride with you."

"Um," Jarred said, not sure he wanted to share a car with his bossy younger sister.

Before he could make up an excuse to get away, Celia came in to check on him. She was smiling, and her robe pockets were stuffed with sweets. She opened her mouth to say something, but upon seeing Rose, closed it again. Looking the young girl up and down, she smiled again saying, "So, is this your twin sister?"

"Younger. Sister." Jarred seethed through clenched teeth.

"How-?" Celia started.

"Long story, not important." Jarred said, ignoring Rose's questioning eyes.

Celia frowned, but didn't inquire further. Hugging a bag of merchandise to her chest, Jarred noted that the first year had yet to taste any of her purchased treats. He personally liked to savor his food, but would at least see if the sweets were any good before stocking up in such amounts. Still, who was he to judge? "Well, if you'll excuse me- I still have to change so…"

Rose moved out of her way and Jarred followed suit as Celia marched passed. As soon as she was out of earshot, Rose was on him. "Who was that?" she said, wrinkling her nose "How unpleasant!".

Jarred took a start. His sister was particular with choosing friends, but Celia had been nothing but nice- if not a bit awkward. Compared to who Rose hung out with, she was a saint in fact. Speaking of which, "So, Orla dumped you for cooler older friends?" Jarred asked, he had been dreaded, yet hoping, for this day to come for ages.

"No." Rose scoffed, he gave her an unconvinced glance "She dumped this lad, Stewart, or something. No," she repeated "I dumped her."

"Took you long enough, Orla was…" he fumbled for a word.

"Vain, self-centered, and a total b-" Celia started, zooming out of the bathroom with a slight smirk teasing her lips.

"Billywig?" Rose offered, and Celia let out a small laugh.

"Sure. Ooh, I hate her." Her gaze turned serious for a second "Were you really friends?"

Rose flushed, and Jarred wished he could defend his sister. But what was there to say? Celia was right, Orla was a monster. A trickle of shame ran down him, and he felt a lump of shame rise in his throat. Had he been a bad older brother by standing idly by while Orla and her friends strung his sister along? Sometimes it was easy to forget that Rose was younger, she acted so mature, but Jarred should act more responsibly more the less.

However, before he could come up with something clever to say, Rose answers "I know, right? She was revolting- I was blind not to see through her petty lies."

Rose and Celia went off discussing Orla and various members of her crew. They seemed to be creating a long lasting friendship, if either was even capable. Jarred had thought Celia to be shy, but it turned out she had boldness behind her quiet. Robert had said that he had a lion inside too, but Jarred doubted that. When he looked inside of himself- all he saw were the bad things. Sibling squabbles. Bullying neighborhood kids. Scornful villagers. His parents disapproving and disappointed faces. And most of all, that inner voice, telling him he didn't deserve the magic given to him. "Wait up," Jarred said half heartedly as he trailed after them.

To his surprise, Celia actually paused the conversation- peering back at him. Tugging on Roses sleeve, they came to a stop. Rose clicked her tongue impatiently, while Celia's calm face was serene and patient. Huffing and puffing, Jarred caught up to them. Rose made to lose him again, but Celia whispered something to his sister that made her slow her pace. Jarred looked down, embarrassed. He didn't need her sympathy.

When they got back to the compartment, he let Celia go ahead. Pulling Rose aside, he let out his mind in one big wave. Or, at least tried to. "Rose, I-"

"Geesh, bro. It's cool." Rose said, cutting him off before he could even explain.

"It is?" Jarred blinked at her. "What is?"

Rose made the clicking noise with her tongue again. It was starting to annoy him, was she trying to be rude? "You started this- not me." when Jarred continued to gape, she sighed "I know you don't want me to 'ruin your chance at friendship by being your annoying sister'. Just chill. Trust me, I will help your coolness. Or what's left of it…"

This was so unfair! She just couldn't listen. His vision blurred as he held back tears. Rose's eyes narrowed. Jarred was nowhere near brave, and brought social awkward to a new level- but he never cried. Well, at least he never let her see. On many occasions he had been brought to tears, but he made sure Rose was out of sight. He hated feeling weak to her. With everyone else, he had grown used to it. But Rose was his younger sister. He would be failing to be there for her. Emily was never there when Jarred was in a tough spot. Emily may be the perfect daughter, Jarred just wanted to be a better older sibling.

So far, his hopes for that were fading. His tool box was dwindling, and he had only one chance left. "Rose." He said, firmly.

For once, Rose didn't speak. Her head tilted, and her eyes met his. He had her whole attention, and didn't plan on wasting it. "'To hurt is as human as to breathe,' and hurt I have." he said, quoting Beedle the Bard "I've tried to please Mum, please Dad. And you, and Emily. I try to make friends, but they always think they are above me. Maybe they are. And when I find a nice one, like our cousin, or that boy from skiing, or Celia. You are always there to swoop in and steal them."

He was full on crying now, and couldn't think on how in the world to stop it. Rose had the courtesy to look a tad guilty, but he could tell he hadn't convinced her of his trial. Jarred tried again. "I am not blaming you. Okay, fine, I am. But not fully. I am mad, I have been mad a lot, and I want you to know. When Dad gets cross, and he yells until Mum makes him apology, she says 'Honesty is key to trust. Telling each other what you feel may not cease the conflict, but it erases the confusion.-'"

"'-One cannot defeat their troubles until they look their uncertainty in the eye and accept their fears, if not the challenge. Knowledge is power, and understanding is magic.'" Rose recites.

"'These are the ingredients, and love is the solution'" They say in unison.

"Right." Jarred says, realizing how cheesy it sounded "And I am using honesty now. Siblings fight, but they must apologize if they are to stay close. Bonds may sustain distance, but lies break them in a heartbeat. The relationship between brother to sister is important, especially with us. In a completely new place, a blind adventure where trust and honesty truly are the key. I fear we are losing that. Like I did with Emily. And even Mum and Dad. I am holding you a line, please don't snatch it free."

Rose's eyes get squinty, like she was going to cry too. His sister sobbed often, but mostly just to gain attention. This time, her watery eyes filled with a sorry emotion, not a greedy one. It was times like these when he could see truly how young she was. Jarred wondered if he was too hard. How cruel he was, to place his self hate on her shoulders, even if they almost reached his own. Jarred is about to apologize when Rose chokes out "O-o-ohhhhh…!" she slammed her eyes shut, but not before he could see the red in them "'Clever as I am, I remain just as big a fool as anyone else' that's a lign from Beedle too. Another appropriate one would be; 'No man or woman alive, magical or not, has ever escaped some form of injury, whether physical, mental, or emotional.' It seems you have suffered at least the latter. Some of those times, I suppose myself responsible. What can I do to fix these horrible flaws I've let soil me essence!"

Even when in a deep and severe amount of despair and theatrics, Rose's words were as brilliant as ever. Jarred admired her vocabulary, wishing she had her skill in english. Would people excuse his lack of conversation if what he did say was so smart sounding? He was interrupted from his 'what if?' as Rose gave him a somewhat affectionate (and very tight) squeeze. Somehow managing enough breath to speak, he said, "Rose, we all have flaws. You said so yourself. Honesty has healed some today, at least, right? And-" he said, taking a risk for the truth "Remember, sometimes I don't need your help. I am not as helpless as everyone thinks me, I don't need your advice every second. Sorry."

Rose releases him, a defiant expression on her face "Don't say sorry. I understand. I-"

"Sweet apology, Jarred. But you two should hurry it up." Celia said, emerging from their compartment. "We are approaching Hogsmeade station".

Jarred wondered how much she had heard. As if to answer his thought, she added "No worries, no one else paid any attention." Celia let out a snort "I bet the boys would have heard if you'd yelled. Robert seems obsessed with the sound of his own voice, and Eun just stares off into space, as inanimate as a dust bunny."

"Speaking of the devil-" Rose muttered loudly as Robert and Eun came bounding out of the compartment.

"We're here! We're at Hogwarts! Well, the station at least." Robert practically shouts.

If he heard Jarred's sister's comment Robert didn't show any offense. He just continued to exclaim "We're here! I can't believe it, we're here!"

And so they were.

* * *

They are finally at Hogwarts! I am trying to fix Rose and Jarred's dislike of each other, mostly making Rose nicer and Jarred bolder. This story is about character identity and how both siblings change. Will update with the next chapter soon(ish). Thanks for reading!


End file.
